


Play Time

by delorita



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita





	Play Time

Prompt at [](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/)**avengerkink** : So three male Avengers get it on. Two of them are 69ing, with one lying on his back and the other positioned above him. The one on top is getting fucked in the ass by the third one. Make it hawt :D  
(Don't care which three, as long as their Avengers. Preferably original team or MCU). 

A/N: No IM3 or Thor2 spoilers. Thanks so much for the beta read, [](http://indigo-angels.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://indigo-angels.livejournal.com/)**indigo_angels**  
Yeah I know, I have to start writing in a new fandom with NC17 smut. lolol

+++++

Play time, Thor had said, moving his large hands up into the two smaller men's curly hair. The three of them had fought for hours, the training sessions more and more intense. Tony was glad to get out of his battered suit.

Bruce was more than happy to get back to his human self. Controlling the Hulk was still a task that exhausted him beyond anything.

Thor's invitation was made when all three of them ended up on the floor, barely able to move.

They'd done this a lot lately. Fighting and then playing, relaxing by having sex. Thor learning all the smutty English expressions and having fun with it.

"I want you to suck each other," he ordered in his husky voice, making himself comfortable in the huge arm chair in the corner of the room, shedding his armour, just wearing some kind of sleeveless shirt and clingy underpants, hard on beautifully outlined.

Tony grinned at Bruce who winked back at him, understanding the gleaming in the scientist’s eyes. They stayed on the floor, sensuously slowly pulling their pants and briefs down, their fully erect cocks springing free.

A deep moan from the God made them grin at each other even more. They didn’t bother with the shirts, bringing each other off was more important after the intense fore play of the fight.

“How do you want us to do it, your Highness?” Tony playfully asked, stroking his full balls lazily, kneeling beside Bruce who mirrored the action, laying on the floor, a finger on the tip of his cock, coaxing pre come out of it, panting slightly.

“Your choice, Stark, but hurry the fuck up!”

Tony chuckled at Thor’s use of ordinary words, sounding so unlike himself.

So without warning the billionaire bent over Bruce and started to lick both his cock head and the teasing finger. Bruce instantly took his digit away and pushed into the warm, wet, wide open cavern, groaning loudly, directing Tony around so he had his legs on either side of Bruce’s head, nudging the crown of his dick against moist, slightly open lips. Tongue coming out, teasing. Tony completely forgot himself and sucked hard.

The doctor opened his mouth in a silent shout and instinctively Tony sank into it, thinking ‘oh shit, that’s delicious’. Heat completely surrounded both their private parts and they rubbed their tongues against each other’s cocks, rolled their balls gently, then more forcefully, bodies rocked into each other slowly, lazily. Agile fingers stroked behind balls and lightly over puckers.

“Oh no, Doctor Banner, that’s my job.” Thor was suddenly behind Tony, watching how he drove his cock into Bruce’s mouth again and again in a leisurely pace. The doctor clearly enjoyed the act, meeting Tony’s mouth in a similar rhythm.

Thor stroked his hands appreciatively across Iron Man’s muscular ass, along his spine and then back across his globes. Tony made an odd sound around Bruce’s cock, his movements into the doctor’s mouth started to get faster, he spread his legs wider.

The God chuckled, his cock proud and leaking. He couldn’t decide whether to push instantly through Tony’s defenses or devour the very inviting hole first. It twitched and fluttered and seemed to call to him. He moaned again, his mouth watering. So he just bent down and licked a broad, wet stripe across that teasing, small but powerful muscle.

Tony drove so far into Bruce that he almost gagged but instantly measured his movements again, not wanting to spoil their even more growing pleasure.

“Slow,” Thor muttered, wetting his lips, wanting this to drag on as long as possible. His cock and balls hurt but in a really good way. He concentrated on the exquisite sight of Bruce and Tony in the 69 position. Their sounds, the smell of sweat and sex filling the large room.

Finally he moved again, slow too, his wet lips spoiling the cleft between Tony’s spread ass cheeks, slightly brushing, gently kissing, nothing powerful yet. But Tony started to squirm and one of Bruce’s hands came up to hold the God in place, indicating he should finally do what he wanted to do.

Tony’s precome was leaking into Bruce’s mouth in a steady stream, and the pushes against his throat clearly indicated that he was getting closer and closer. Bruce wasn’t sure if he would be the first one to come, because the more Thor was teasing Tony’s hole, the more inventive Tony got in sucking and licking and tormenting Bruce’s hard on. Tony’s middle finger was already penetrating Bruce’s entrance, slowly rubbing and pushing, searching for the doctor’s tiny gland and finding it.

Bruce’s hard grip made Thor smirk inwardly and even though he could easily get free, he didn’t want to. He finally pushed his tongue past Tony’s barrier and all three moaned and groaned and huffed pleasurably.

Tony loved the feeling of that mass of long blonde hair against his back side, and even more that exploring tongue inside his ass. Thor was clearly experienced with this and Tony pushed the question back about the ‘why’. He decided to enjoy the circling and sucking and pushing and caressing. Soon his brain shut off anyway. He lifted his head briefly, to groan, “God, fuck me already!”

Thor grinned at the double innuendo and slicked up his cock with the always present lube generously. Bruce spread Tony’s ass cheeks as wide as he could and the God nudged his slick cock head against the well prepared rose, pushed through it, stopped for a moment to not come instantly and then let himself be dragged a bit forward from the eager muscles.

“Fuck, Stark. Give me a second,” he let himself fall forward onto his hands over Tony’s back, panting and gasping for air. He still wasn’t used to threesomes and the pure erotic feeling of it aroused him to the verge of prematurely coming.

Tony felt incredible. Tight. Hot. Powerful.

And Bruce was clearly coming into Iron Man’s mouth. Thor felt the erratic movements all through Tony’s body. He even felt him swallow again and again. And that turned him on so much that he pushed completely into the smaller man, welcomed with a loud, pleasurable moan, when Tony could breathe properly again, Bruce’s spent shaft slipping out of his mouth.

“God damn, Thor, fuck me already. Don’t be such a girl.” Tony wanted desperately to come. Bruce’s tongue and mouth could do miracles to him and the other man’s bitter sweet seed all up into his throat had been delicious. All he needed now was a really good fuck and he knew Thor was more then capable of doing just that.

“I’m no girl, Stark,” he growled into Tony’s ear and pulled all the way back only to slam into Iron Man with a lot of force.

“Holy shit, yeah, that’s what I’m talking about. Again!”

Bruce clearly struggled with the power that was unleashed above him, holding Tony’s thighs so he wouldn’t slip out of his mouth. Tony’s shaft pulsed and jerked inside of him and he encouraged him even more to let go, to give his juice to the doctor while the God was fucking him mercilessly.

Thor grabbed Tony’s hips and started to pound into him. Harder, faster, deeper. Each stroke pulling a loud, “YES!” out of Iron Man’s throat. Thor had to close his eyes, he really needed to hold on to a bit of sanity to not put his full force into the act.

He felt Tony come mid stroke. Velvety channel clenching and massaging his already too sensitive cock. Bruce made dangerous noises, like he might turn any second, loosing control. He scrambled from under them, Tony’s come sticking to his chin. As soon as he was free he lay beside them, watching. “Nothing to worry about guys, go on. I just felt a little trapped all of a sudden.” He gasped heavily but his hands were at his dick, the sight of the two sexy men fucking had him hard again within seconds.

He tried to lick his chin, Tony’s taste still on his tongue and pulled and stroked his cock in a matching rhythm to Thor’s rapid movements.

Bruce unexpectedly came a second time, all over his hand. He saw the hungry look Tony gave him and stretched out his arm. Tony instantly, insatiable, sucked his fingers in, cock filling again.

Thor’s body started to shake at the sensual action, climax building inevitably. He grabbed Tony’s half hard cock and roughly pulled several times.

A loud roar filled the air when the God came, pumping his hot fluid into his companion, coaxing a second orgasm out of the smaller man as well.

Bruce, a bit more master of his senses at the moment as the other two, intently observed, realising that even though the God had a brilliant time, he’d need another challenge soon because he had to hold back so much.

An idea started to form in the scientist’s head. Maybe one day he could help Thor to unleash his full power during sex, not just while fighting.

E N D 


End file.
